


Nepeta's Forest Fumigation

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Belly Kink, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish, Gen, Gross, Hyper Farting, Other, Stuffing, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Nepeta is a hungry huntress, but it's hard to sneak up on your prey when you have farts that are as loud as thunder and as powerful as an earthquake.
Kudos: 8





	Nepeta's Forest Fumigation

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains weird/gross fetish content, you have been warned!

Nepeta's eyes followed her prey. Her breathing was in sync with the beast's as to conceal it. Nepeta's movements, which were mostly subtle, were all completely silent as she waited to pounce. She was surrounded by dense forestry. Plenty of prey were available to her, and there were plenty of trees and bushes for her to lurk in. It was one of her favorite spots to hunt, an almost perfect environment for a predator.

She lowered her stance, head down, rear in the air, muscles coiled, ready to pounce. Her prey's head was still down, the deer-like creature still had no idea of her presence.

Then, the silence was broken. Not by the proud roar of a predator as she sailed through the air towards her prey, claws extended, nor by the terrified shrieks of a creature being torn apart and devoured. An absolute monster of a fart exploded from Nepeta's ass, echoing through the trees.

Nepeta's cheeks became hot and flushed dark olive with shame. Nepeta's fart wasn't a mere cute toot, or even a bassy blast. Nepeta's farts were downright superhuman. To compare their impact to a bomb going off would barely be an exaggeration. The ground shook from the force of her mighty gas. Small animals were sent flying. Birds were knocked out of their trees along with the leaves and fruit that hung from their branches. Nepeta's farts weren't invisible either, they erupted out of her ass in the form of cartoonish green vapor that quickly spread to fill all of the space around her like dank, ass-scented fog.

Despite her embarrassment, her farts weren't entirely detrimental to her hunt. They were so toxic, so vile, so sickeningly smelly that the beast she was hunting, along with any other animal in the area with a sense of smell besides herself were knocked clean unconscious. Nepeta wasn't immune to the effects of her own stink. In fact, she felt them more severely with her honed sense of smell. She'd simply built up an immunity after a lifetime of inhaling her own farts.

The animals weren't the only living things affected. Before her eyes, Nepeta could see flowers wilting, grass shriveling, and bark peeling off of trees as the green miasma that came from her ass floated over them. Her blush only got more severe. She couldn't pretend like her fart was harmless, or went unnoticed. There was evidence to the contrary before her very eyes.

She sighed, ambling reluctantly towards her unconscious prey. She would much rather get her meals through her skills as a predator and her lithe, agile physique, but food was food. Her claws tore into the creature with some reluctance, as she scooped the raw meat into her mouth. After a few minutes, the aftermath of Nepeta's fart began to dissipate. The green fog had spread out into a thin haze, and some of the unconscious creatures were beginning to wake up. They scatted the moment they returned to consciousness, not wanting to be within range of another one of Nepeta's butt bombs.

Soon, the creature was completely stripped of its meat, a bare skeleton lying in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by dying flora. Of course, a beast of that size couldn't end up in a troll of Nepeta's size without a little stretching. So, by time Nepeta was done with her meal, she was sporting a noticeably round, bloated belly full of raw, bloody meat that sloshed around as she moved. Unfortunately for her, a full stomach felt more gas, and she could already feel another fart brewing in her bowels. At least most of the creatures had vacated the area, so she could unleash it without the wildlife judging her. She sighed. At least this one wouldn't be as big as the last...right?

In fact, it wasn't as big as the last, but only because it was even larger. The fart knocked Nepeta off of her balance, and was expelled from her rear with the force of a cannon. The cone-shaped eruption of green gas started from her ass, and flew backwards several meters towards the trees behind her. The flatulent cloud of smog reached far enough to stun some of the farther away animals who were spared from her previous farts. Over the lingering echo of her shameful blast, she could hear them plopping out of the trees one by one.

Even the mighty trees themselves weren't immune to Nepeta's eruption. The trees nearest to her ass were uprooted. Dirt flew into the air as they were separated from the earth, falling to the ground with loud crashes beside the unconscious creatures who had fell from them. The next layer of trees were merely tilted, threatening to fall over but not quite doing so. They lost quite a few branches though, and the leaves that weren't blown off by the force of her fart were killed by their poisonous odor.

The last layer of trees affected by her farts merely had their occupying creatures thrown from their branches, their bark peeled, and their leaves withered. There was a brief silence, and then the sound of birds falling from trees were replaced by the sound of large animals falling over. She was already full, and once again, this wasn't her preferred method of incapacitating prey, but it'd be a shame to waste all this easy food.

Nepeta waddled (her belly was large and heavy enough that it forced her thighs apart) over to the stunned creatures. There were quite a few of them, so Nepeta just started with the one.

Like the first, the creature's bones were stripped bare in minutes, and also like the first, Nepeta's meal caused her bowels to stir. Unlike the last one, this one actually felt huge, which made Nepeta incredibly worried. There was nothing she could do though. Her stomach churned, her asshole flexed, and before she knew it the fart was already out of her.

All of the trees within her radius were knocked over, reduced to pathetic, withered husks by the smell that followed. Countless creatures were stunned, and her fart reached so high that the birds overhead fell down too. She even witnessed a nearby rock split into pebbles at the terrifying might of her brap.

Nepeta began to consider a change in her occupation as a hunter. At the very least, she needed a change in her diet.


End file.
